


Ferris wheel

by StraightForEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Krista, F/M, Ferris Wheels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Open Relationships, Platonic Romance, Pointless, Polyamorous Character, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightForEren/pseuds/StraightForEren
Summary: Levi and I had an open relationship. So there was nothing wrong with my heart when it started racing fast as soon as his gaze met mine. Maybe the nausea and butterflies in my stomach weren't from vertigo, but from something else.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Levi, implied Levi/Eren Yeager - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is eresasha and rivasasha, don't like don't read♡. It's just a short silly plot-less thing I wrote. I didn't want it to be forgotten so I posted it but don't expect too much. 
> 
> Sasha's POV♡.

Time passes quickly when you have a lot to do. 

That day just happened to be a sad Thursday, although it was sunny. The amusement park gates glowed brightly under the sunlight, and the "Survey Corps" sign stood proudly in front of the gates. Being a weekday, many people from different places visited the park, from small children to the elderly people who wanted to enjoy their last years with a litte fun, a little adrenaline.

The noise of their voices clashing together, the stressing amount of people cornered in the waiting line, and the incessant heat from the sun, heating my skin until I was sweating like crazy, it all just added to the little annoyance that boiled in my throat.

I was there to wait for my boyfriend to come and have a date. Half an hour had passed since the time we had agreed to meet at, which left endless questions running through my head. Because, if Levi was known for something, it was for his perfectionism and punctuality. It was usual for him to show up half an hour early, even when not necessary, and the fact that he was late already was giving me some bad feelings. 

I let out a sigh and waited for it to be my turn to enter in silence. Swimming deep in my thoughts and wonders, I decided to observe the rest of the people in line, looking for something at least interesting in order to distract myself from my hurricane of doubts. I ran my gaze over spoiled children, couples holding hands, people who clearly came from abroad ... the typical. 

My eyes finally landed on someone in the row parallel to mine. He was a boy, probably my age, but a little shorter than me, holding a baby in his arms. The young man had dark skin and brown hair, while the baby appeared to be pale and blond. 

"No, hon, don't cry, okay? Don't cry--" His voice reached my ears and I couldn't help but smile a little. Lovely. Although maybe if I were in that situation, I would feel differently, perhaps anxious.

I already knew what it felt like to hold an angry baby in your arms and have to comfort them. I had worked as a babysitter to take care of my boyfriend's sister, and it was certainly some hard work.

The little baby in the short boy's arms began to sob, and I couldn't help but physically cringe as soon as she gave out the first little cry. 

I sighed, knowing that I would have to put up with those screams for quite some time until Levi arrived. I took out my cell phone. I checked my messages. Nothing. 

I turned my gaze towards the boy and decided I had nothing better to do, so I walked up to him to offer some help.

"Hey, you." I smiled broadly at him, which he seemed to like. "Do you need help? I'm a babysitter." 

Half a truth, I didn't really have any serious expertise or study to back me up, but I figured that what little experience I had could be of help to the embarrassed boy. 

"Please." He said. "She's my girlfriend's daughter. She should have been here half an hour ago, but she's not here. Ugh."

I laughed sympathetically. I knew what it felt like. 

"Yeah... I know, my boyfriend left me hanging too..." We stared at each other for a little over a second. We had thought the same thing.

\---------

We were in the waiting line to enter one of the attractions, a Ferris wheel. The boy, Eren, was looking at me sideways like he wasn't sure whether to actually do this or not. I had no fear of heights, but I suspected that he was, and perhaps his pride prevented him from confessing it. 

I thought of Levi. He had quite a strong pride, a tough and impassive character. Inside, he was soft, like jelly or cotton candy, but in order to get to know him, you had to go through the walls that he had built based on time and previous disappointments. 

I was happy being with him. Proud, if you will. 

Little Krista (I had just discovered her name) was nibbling on my hair, pulling and wanting to tear it off. We were going to take her with us to the attraction, but she seemed to have some kind of fear. 

Finally the line was getting shorter and shorter, until we had to get inside.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, his gaze questioning, as if careful not to say anything out of place.

"I do, and you, Krista?" The girl let out a sob and Eren and I exchanged a terrified look. Luckily she didn't start crying again, but decided to stick to my chest, intending to eat the hem of my sweater.

\--------

I knew there would be no problem in getting closer to this boy that I had just met. Our cabin was starting to rise into the air and I could feel a pressure on my stomach, like nausea, adrenaline. 

It felt good, and I wanted to hold onto the brunette's arm so I wouldn't feel alone during the process. 

Levi and I had an open relationship. So there was nothing wrong with my heart when it started racing fast as soon as his gaze met mine. Maybe the nausea and butterflies in my stomach weren't from vertigo, but from something else. 

The wind was coming in through the window, it was beginning to get dark little by little, and the sky looked exceptionally beautiful. A mixture of colors interrupted only by clouds and a couple of birds flying through the sky. 

I felt Eren's hand brush against mine, and I knew the chills down my spine weren't from the change in temperature. I had courage, if something characterized me it was my ability to go for what I wanted. So I moved my hand a bit until I could hold his. Then, I remembered that he had a girlfriend. 

"... Your girlfriend," I started to speak up, with the little courage I had, as the booth took a second turn in the wheel.

He tightened his hand around mine, as he quietly muttered, "She gives me permission." 

So I took his comment as a signal to nestle my head on his shoulder and let myself be carried away by the sight. From above, the sky seemed to be as tangible as the boy next to me. Suddenly the day hadn't turned out to be so bad.

Maybe we could meet again, and I'd get to do more than just holding hands while a baby eats my clothing.

It'd be nice. It'd feel good.

\--------

Levi was checking some documents on his laptop, lying on the couch in our apartment, his glasses resting on his face, he truly had an enviable concentration. I threw myself next to him, letting myself be carried away by the thread of feelings that I had felt all day. I put my arm around his shoulder and leaned my head on top of him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and I knew he wouldn't finish telling me he was sorry until the following week ended.

"I know, grumpy man, you've already apologized enough!" I reassured him.

He withdrew his gaze from his laptop and turned his face towards my hair. He inhaled the scent it emitted, and I was expecting a comment on my hygiene, like usually. 

"Who is he?" He asked, but there wasn't a single hint of jealousy in his tone. 

"A boy. Pretty face. Also short." I answered him honestly. 

"You have a fetish for height." He joked with a couple of laughs, shutting his laptop down. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. 

"Well, he smells good." He said. "Can I have his number?" I hit him playfully on the shoulder, acting jealous.

"Pervert. You don't even know him."

"I trust your good taste." I let out a long laugh. 

"Enough...!" I sighed. It felt good. 

"You have to take a bath. And finish the thesis." 

Ugh. I hadn't even remembered the subject. Time passes quickly when you have a lot to do.

And to do... I did have some stuff to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this nonsense♡. Stay safe◇.


End file.
